Charlene Doofenshmirtz
Charlene Doofenshmirtz is a recurring character on Phineas and Ferb. She is the former wife of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and shares custody of their daughter, Vanessa. She didn't divorce Heinz because he was evil; in her words, they just didn't get along very well and wanted different things. Whenever Vanessa tries to tell her that Heinz is actually evil, Charlene is adamant that no one can be evil. In contrast to Heinz's obvious agitation with her, she is actually very civil in his presence and talks of and to him as if they were still on relatively good terms ("I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!"). She pays Heinz a rather hefty alimony, which he uses to help finance his schemes. She doesn't ever appear to take her glasses off for any reason, not even when she's getting treatments at a spa, including facial masks. She and Linda Flynn take a cooking class together and sometimes carpool. Physical Appearance Charlene is a slender woman that and has short dark brown hair and a slightly yellow skin tone. Her body-shape is similar to Linda's. She wears a green polo shirt with dark green buttons, black shoes and blue jeans. She also has a yellow pearl necklace, a pair of yellow earrings and purple glasses. Personality She is a bit sarcastic with her former husband, and despite of talk with him in good terms, she tends to make sarcasms about Dr. D's ineptitude ("This Is Your Backstory", "Hail Doofania!"). She is also very innocent in subjects such as Doofenshmirtz's schemes and -inators ("I Scream, You Scream") and never believes the schemes that her ex-husband has made, nor does she believe Phineas and Ferb's amazing inventions ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Background Information *She and Linda Flynn are in the same cooking class and sometimes carpool. ("I Scream, You Scream", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). This is also in relationship to Candace and Vanessa's bonding over busting. *She doesn't ever appear to take her glasses off for any reason, not even when she's getting treatments at a spa, including facial masks. ("Hail Doofania!"). *She appears to have the same personality as Linda, though perhaps a little more sarcastic. Interestingly Linda also at one point dated Doofenshmirtz. ("What Do It Do?"). *Charlene shares another aspect with Linda: a daughter that wants to "bust" another person. In this case, it is Vanessa who wants to "bust" her father ("I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!"). * Though she and Heinz are divorced, she decided to keep the last name of "Doofenshmirtz" and attends Doofenshmirtz family reunions ("Thaddeus and Thor"). * She donates goods to charity, and encourages her daughter to do so. She also appears to be dating the man who drives the delivery van, Sam ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). *She is revealed to be rich as she pays Heinz a rather hefty alimony, which he uses to help finance his schemes and at one point pay for his building. ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "Run, Candace, Run", "Lotsa Latkes"). *She is possibly the same age as Linda, as their daughters are in the same age group. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz said that one of the things that made them split apart was his desire to be evil ("How to Conquer the Tri-State Area"). *She drives a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Brain Drain") *She is a Pisces, so she was born between February 19 and March 20. ("Love at First Byte") *She had knee surgery. ("Candace Disconnected") *She broke up with Doofenshmirtz because of a sockpuppet. ("Bee Day") Appearances *"The Magnificent Few" (Mentioned only) *"I Scream, You Scream" (First appearance) *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" (Cameo) *"Hail Doofania!" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Speaking cameo) *"Finding Mary McGuffin" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Run, Candace, Run" (Mentioned only) *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" (Pictured only) *"Lotsa Latkes" (mentioned) *"Excaliferb" *"This Is Your Backstory" *"Bee Day" Gallery Charlene Doofenshmirtz.jpg Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Parents Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroines